


White Flag

by Trelkez



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hugs, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "Figure out what you're fighting for, and you'll be okay." A team! vid.





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Joseph. Premiered at VividCon 2017.

Download link (right click/save): [**84MB MP4**](http://trelkez.net/vids/timeless_trelkez_whiteflag.mp4)

Streaming:


End file.
